


Bomb Threat

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [65]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bomb, Community: 100_situations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone called in a bomb threat; this wasn't House's fault either. Season 2, before <i>Failure to Communicate</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

An announcement over the intercom system interrupted his differential. He glared at the offending speaker, then pointed to the panicked-looking Chase and Foreman, instructing them to carry the whiteboard out with them when they left. They tried to protest, but House insisted that arguing with him was wasting precious seconds of evacuation time.

Once he got himself down the stairs and to his designated shelter area, he found his patient, his white board and his doctors waiting for him. He pointed his cane at Cameron. "Where were you when I needed my evacuation buddy?"

She glared at him, "Getting the blood samples you requested, then 'buddying' with the patient to get her out of the building."

"Well, then, maybe you're not in trouble," he huffed. He had been looking forward to doling out some well, or maybe not-so-well, earned reprimands.

All of those ideas floated away on the wind when the hospital lawyer stalked up to him. "I don't have time to have sex with you right now. I'm trying to save a life," he said, keeping his voice a bit louder than necessary for close quarter conversation.

"Too bad. I had some new toys to spice it up this time."

He tried to hide the smirk on his face. Managed pretty well too. "Seriously, Stacy, I'm working here, can you just make your accusations so I can deny them and leave?"

Stacy grunted her annoyance. "I'm not accusing you. I came through to make sure everyone is okay."

"We're great. We're busy. Go away." He can't work with Stacy around; he needs her to move on and do her job so he can do his.

He watched her leave, then refocused his attention on his case. As much as he wanted to chase her down, find her car and break a hundred evacuation protocols, he was far more interested in his patient. Though, he did realize that without a lab, he'd have a far more difficult time running his DDx. Bomb threats really cramped his process.


End file.
